Flowers Bloom
by Vanya Starwind
Summary: My first InoSui pairing. Please be gentle! AU non-mass. Ino is always working so hard at the flower shop, and she muses to herself for a bit. Request fic for ottawa, gone awry!
1. Chapter 1

First story for this pairing! Wow, what an honor! Request for Ottawa, turned insane. I've got another ItaSaku coming, and a finish to Forbidden Fruit, so be patient. But for now, please everyone enjoy InoSui!

Flowers Bloom

Another day, another flower sold. Always so beautiful, always dying so soon. Ino loved flowers, but hated cutting them just to be flaunted on a table for a day or two before they wilted away.

The door opened, and she cast the customary greeting, not even bothering to see who had walked in.

Elbows rested on the counter, matching her posture, and she saw dark eyes and darker hair on a man who was smiling brightly at her. "Well hello there, Daisy. What's a cute flower like you doing stuck inside the shop on a day like this?"

His smile was infectious. An Uchiha, but one who was much lighter than Sasuke. "It's always work at the flower shop for me. What can I help you with today?"

"Hmm. Well, I need a flower for my mother. It's her birthday. And there's a girl I want to impress."

"Oh? For your mother I suggest a white rose. All women love roses. And for this girl... What does she like?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure. You see, I only met her recently, but I'm quite taken with her. We haven't even properly talked, and I don't know her name."

"Well, a woman usually will accept any type of flower, but if she's unique, she might like something a bit different. My personal favorite is a tulip."

He nodded, and grabbed notecards for each. "Your suggestions are wonderful. I'll take them."

She nodded and wrapped up the flowers, mentally cursing her timing. 'At this rate, Ino, you'll never find one. It's time to get back on the prowl. If nothing else, Chouji would be a good stretch.'

Ringing him up, she smiled. "Thank you very much, sir. And I wish you luck with your lady friend!"

He simply nodded his head, and left with a jingle from the door.

And the rest of her day passed without incident, although her thoughts stayed on her strange customer.

--

Morning found her getting the shop ready. She stepped outside, broom in hand, and gasped. On the step was the tulip she had sold to the stranger, and on the note it read,

"Pretty Daisy,

Meet me at the bridge tonight. I'd love to have a proper conversation with you. Sincerely, Uchiha Shisui."

She smiled and whispered to herself, "Shisui-san, huh?"

Maybe even this dying flower will hold beauty for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Man, you guys like this pairing! I guess I can't leave it be, then. I'm going to work on one more chapter, with a possible lemon, or at least a lemon-scented ball of fluff. I hope you all enjoy it!

Beta by: Lovesrainscent

Flowers Bloom

Chapter 2

The sun was setting and Ino sat on the railing of the bridge, watching time pass. It was quite unlike her to be so wistful but this Shisui brought up a lot of things she hid, from the world and from herself. It was the first time in much too long that a man surprised her, much less a relative of the always-ignorant Sasuke. Her childhood crush had faded and turned into a respect for his ability, and a dislike for his indifference.

A voice broke her out of her reverie, "Ah! The pretty daisy showed up!"

Ino smiled and looked up at her new companion. "Shisui-san, it's good to see you again."

"I agree, but I never caught your name."

She nodded, "Yamanaka Ino."

"Ah, I think Daisy is more fitting for you."

She blushed, unable to use her usual lines on him. 'This isn't going how I'm used to!' "Thank you, Shisui-san."

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Here I wanted to have a good, in-depth conversation with you, but I'm too dumbfounded by you in the setting sun to hold much more than, 'Wow, you are a beautiful woman, Daisy.'"

Ino giggled softly, catching grips of her flirtatious side, and said softly, "How about we go somewhere a little more... private to talk?"

Laughter fell from him and ran down her spine like velvet. "While I appreciate the offer, I believe I'll take a rain check." His tone darkened and for a moment he oozed sexiness as he got serious. "This isn't about a one-night stand, Ino. I want more than just to fuck you." He stepped closer to her, close enough to kill, close enough to kiss. "I want to see if I can fall in love with you."

She turned beet red and tried to take a step back, but found railing in her way. "Shisui-san, I..."

He stopped her words with a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. A moment later he stepped back and smiled. "What were you saying?"

Ino shook her head, dazed. "I forgot."

A big, child-like grin broke out on his face. "Good. I know of a great dango shop down the street. Do you like sweets?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, everyone! This fiction has turned from a fluffy one-shot into something I can't even help. I love you all for reviewing, and bearing with me through this. I hope you enjoy my last installment.

Flowers Bloom

Chapter 3

Shisui had insisted on walking her home. They had stayed at the shop until it closed, not realizing the time as they talked about all sorts of things. Apparently they had a lot in common and could ease into the companionship of the other. Each moment that passed by was filled with laughter, tears, or the almost-constant call of "Me, too!" Things seemed almost too perfect for them, and the moonlit night aided in still more conversation.

"Shisui-san, would you like some tea? I... I don't want to stop talking to you yet." Ino blushed brightly, so glad that the dark helped hide her red cheeks.

He nodded. "I want more time with you as well, Daisy. As long as you don't try to put any moves on me, I think tea would be lovely."

"And why can't I 'put moves' on you, as you say?"

He thought for a moment, and smiled at her. "Because it's my job to seduce you, not the other way around."

She was still more thankful for the door to her apartment being so close. "Shisui-san, you're different than most men." Opening the door, she stumbled over the threshold, falling.

Shisui caught her before she hit the floor. "Different? How so?"

She blushed as he helped her back up. "Well, others would have let me fall, for one. Second, no one has ever told me no when it came to going to bed. And finally, you're the only man except for my teammates who gave a damn about my personality, or my jutsu, anything but my looks."

A lecherous grin stole across his face. "Well, the looks are awesome. But as I said before, I want to love you, not just lust after you. One night isn't going to be enough." He pulled her close to press another soft kiss to her lips. "I want a lifetime with you, Daisy."

"If you can love me, that is."

He chuckled. "That shouldn't be a problem. You're a wonderful woman. I just want time to know you better, and for you to fall for me. Hard. I want you to love me so hard that it scares you. So strongly that you feel you might die without me. I want days and weeks and years of just you, just me, and the feeling that you can't do anything but stay with me. Do you think you can give me that?"

She nodded, completely overwhelmed by him. "About the tea..." Her face was completely flushed, and she looked away from him.

He smiled. "Hmm, I think we're on a good note to end on now. Besides, if you blush any more, I think you're face is going to stay that way, and the Hyuuga heiress isn't my type."

Ino laughed softly, "Thank you for a wonderful night, Shisui-san."

Nodding, he grinned. "No problem, Daisy. I had a lot of fun." He touched her cheek, and whispered tenderly, "I can't wait to see you in candlelight."


End file.
